


Aftermath

by nova_astra



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Referenced Anxiety, Short & Sweet, dadsper, or not so sweet ig, spoilers for ep3 of convergence !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_astra/pseuds/nova_astra
Summary: ! spoilers for the end of ep3 !The fight against Spidbur is over, Alastyr is unconcious and Kasper's parent instinct kicks in.Most of the stuff that happens is taken from the end of the episode.
Kudos: 22





	Aftermath

The fight was over, finally. The giant spider was defeated, and the unknowable amount of time the party had spent trapped in a labyrinth of mental torcher came to an end. The cost however, was their gravely injured friend who was bleeding out on the rough concrete. Kasper ran over and dropped to his knees, his eyes were wide and looking Alastyr up and down frantically. He ripped off a piece from his sleeve without thinking and tied it tightly around the open wound, hoping to stop the bleeding even with his bare bones medical knowledge. He recited a spell in his head to enhance his ability. Somehow it worked and the bleeding stopped. kasper looked over the unconscious face of the elf, there was nothing peaceful about his expression. 

"what the fuck" Flynn exclaimed, his breathing heavy as the shadow blade still   
grasped in his hand begand to disapate with the wind.

Kroe said nothing, his shocked expression still fixed on the crumpled body of the spider and his chest heaving. Kasper leaned down to hear that Alastyr was indeed breathing, albeit shallow and barely noticeable. He sighed with relief.

"get me down from here, we are way too high up" he said, Now turning his attention towards the remaining two party members.

Flynn looked down at Alastyr concertedly.

"he's,, fine, he's breathing" Kasper added, although he didn't know for how much longer. At least for now he was stabilized.

"I mean, that's good,,how do we get down.." Flynn asked.

"I don't fucking know, look around" 

Kroe turned his attention away from the corpse and looked off at the warped skyline before them, The sky seeming to be earily tinted with crimson. Kasper walked over towards the edge of the platform and looked to see a hellish city scape stretching out far beneath them, much too far beneath. He felt fear start to grip at him, almost losing his footing he stumbled backwards. Kasper shut his eyes and took in a shaky breath, trying to calm himself and shrug off the panic welling up in his chest. He opened his eyes and without looking down, turned around making his way back to the others.

"let's get going" He said roughly as he picked up Alastyr and began walking to the hole that led downwards into the nightmare-ish landscape. 

Kroe nodded and He and Flynn followed behind. The remaining party with Kasper carrying the unconscious elf started to make their way down towards the city, They each swore they could hear the voice of the monstrous spider echoing somewhere around them.

_'death is the only escape.'_

Kasper tightened his grip on Alastyr, he felt something tug at him, a sort of parental or protective instinct. He hadn't known Alastyr or the others for very long but he cared about them. He didn't remember barely anything of his past or anyone from it, He didn't know of his family. Maybe that made him care for these strange adventurers more. In any case, seeing Alastyr's blood-stained, lifeless face made Kasper feel a sort of sadness he couldn't _remember_ feeling in a long time. He held Alastyr's body a bit closer.

"you're going to be ok, kid" He said quietly.


End file.
